As a means for deterring and preventing vehicle theft, most vehicles are equipped with a locking mechanism for preventing rotation of the vehicle steering shaft. When the locking mechanism is locked, only a small amount of rotation of the steering shaft and associated steering wheel is permitted. The typical locking mechanism is deactivated when a vehicle-specific ignition key is inserted into a corresponding ignition keyhole arranged on the steering column and subsequently turned. When the vehicle is parked (i.e., the vehicle ignition is turned OFF and the key is removed), it is typical for the steering wheel to be oriented such that the vehicle is pointed for travel in a generally straight line.
Most new vehicles are also equipped with a driver-side inflatable vehicle occupant protection device in the form of an air bag module mounted to the vehicle steering wheel to help protect the driver of the vehicle from injury in the event of a vehicle collision. Because of the relatively high cost of an unactuated driver-side air bag module, theft of these steering wheel mounted air bag modules has become common.
Recently, so-called "integrated" steering wheel assemblies have been suggested in which a driver-side air bag module is incorporated into a steering wheel assembly prior to installation of the steering wheel assembly in the vehicle. It is common for the air bag module in an integrated steering wheel assembly to be covered by a non-removable air bag module cover. As a result, theft of such an integrated air bag module involves theft of the entire integrated steering wheel assembly, which is more costly to replace than just an air bag module.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing the theft of a driver-side air bag module mounted in a vehicle steering wheel.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing the theft of an integrated steering wheel assembly having a driver-side air bag module incorporated in the assembly.